Painful Love
by ShinoHina4eva
Summary: Shikamaru was raped by Sasuke. Can a mysterious savior hold him together? Or will it be too late? *REVISED*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Shikamaru is raped by Sasuke. Will a mystery savior keep him from falling apart? Or will he be broken beyond repair?  
**Pairings:** _Main:_ NaruShika  
_Side:_ LeeSaku, ChouIno  
**Warnings:** yaoi, rape  
**Disclaimer:** yeah. Don't own.  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**Demon/Inner talking**  
_Flashback no Jutsu_

Okay, don't flame me about pairings. This fic is written by me. Therefore what I say goes. Don't like it? Click the back button! **Constructive** **criticism**, however, is welcome. And reviews telling me you liked it, (and why, if you feel like it). Because positive reviews make me happy, and a happy author makes more chapters for you to read.

With that said, onto the story!

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Nara Shikamaru hated his life right now. The Uchiha had willingly come back, but that wasn't what bugged him. No, what was pissing him off was that _he_ was assigned to guard the bastard. Him, of all people!

"Mendokusai." He muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself, eh, Shikamaru?" came a voice from behind him.

"Go away, Naruto." Shikamaru groaned. The blonde was being hyper, as usual, and it was not making Shikamaru's day any easier.

Of course, Naruto did the opposite. He glomped and clung to the irate Nara.

"Naruto, get your hand off my ass or you will lose it." Shikamaru warned.

"Sorry, Shika. It's just too cute." And the hand was quickly removed, Naruto knowing that it was not an empty threat.

"That's a great compliment, thanks Naruto." Shikamaru drawled back to his blonde friend.

Yeah, Naruto was gay. Shikamaru had figured it out from the looks the Kyuubi container sent the last Uchiha, and was the only one who Naruto had told. Naruto knew Shikamaru's preferences lay with the fairer sex, so, naturally, he flirted with the brunette for fun only, never really meaning anything by it. Although getting constantly told he was, in Naruto's words, "fucking sexy" didn't exactly kill the Nara boy's ego, either.

Naruto also knew Shikamaru was assigned to baby sit Sasuke. So, as a warning and just because it was fun to tease him, Naruto commented,

"Careful, Shika. Unfortunately for you, Sasuke's gay too. He might be tempted to jump you."

Shikamaru blanched when he heard this. "So that's why you weren't assigned to guard him."

"Yep." Naruto replied. "Can't have the prisoner "sexually satisfied", especially by the Kyuubi-boy." He finished bitterly.

Shikamaru stopped dead and turned to face the blonde. "Naruto, stop that. No matter what they say, you are not the Kyuubi. You are Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, and my friend."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Shika-chan."

Honestly, being called that annoyed Shikamaru, but he ignored it in favor of giving the blonde a hug, glad he wasn't moping about the ignorance of whoever called him the hated name "Kyuubi-boy".

Shikamaru knew that truth about his friend too. He had put it together at their first Chunin Exam, but hadn't said anything about it until an incident with a villager while Shikamaru and Naruto had been hanging out together.

_Shikamaru and Naruto were walking down the street, when Naruto yelped, recoiling as something collided with the back of his head. Shikamaru turned to the blonde, wondering what had happened. That's when he looked down and saw a rock. A rather large rock, that happened to have something red on it. Shikamaru's gaze immediately flew to the back of Naruto's head. Just as he suspected. Blood._

"_Naruto-…" He was cut off by the blonde's suspiciously calm voice._

"_Don't worry about it Shikamaru. It'll go away."_

_Instead of responding, Shikamaru had dragged him to his own apartment, insisting that Naruto at least let him look at and bandage it. Naruto hadn't complained. Once inside, Shikamaru inspected the area and found, to his astonishment, that all signs of the injury were gone._

"_Naruto, what-?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's gone. How?"_

_Naruto stared for a few minutes and then sighed and told Shikamaru the truth about what had happened the night of the Kyuubi attack. Instead of looking disgusted, or anything of the sort, like Naruto half-expected him to do, Shikamaru sighed._

"_That's what I figured." He returned Naruto's stare. "No matter what, you're a comrade and friend. That you are jailor for the Kyuubi makes no difference to me."_

_To say Naruto was shocked would have been the understatement of the eon. His first reaction was to glomp his friend and grin from ear to ear. Not one of his usual grins either. This one was genuine. A smile of true happiness._

Ever since then, Naruto and Shikamaru had grown even closer, mostly because Shikamaru was the only one of their generation who knew of Naruto's burden, and accepted him fully despite it. Naruto knew, due to his friend's constant reminders that the villagers were just ignorant, but it hurt him so badly each time they called him those names. Even though he never showed it, he knew Shikamaru could see it anyway. The Nara hated that they could be so blind, and made sure Naruto knew that he didn't believe it for a second.

As they started walking again, the Uchiha compound came into view. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of being alone with Sasuke, and made no complaint when the other boy hugged him. Kami knew he needed all the encouragement he could get. Leaving the blonde behind, he knocked on the door of Sasuke's current home and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Shikamaru is raped by Sasuke. Will a mystery savior keep him from falling apart? Or will he be broken beyond repair?  
**Pairings:** _Main:_ NaruShika  
_Side:_ LeeSaku, ChouIno  
**Warnings:** rape, yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** yeah. Don't own.  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**Demon/Inner talking  
**_Flashback no Jutsu_

One-week time skip. Rape occurs in this chapter. You have been warned.

Edit: I fixed the rape scene, because rereading it, it sucked. Hopefully this time, it's a little easier to read…grammatically speaking anyway. .

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Shikamaru could feel Sasuke leering at him. It had been a whole week since the babysitting job had started, and Shikamaru was pondering the futility of telling Sasuke, for what had to be the ten-thousandth time, that he _wasn't interested_.

He was turning to do just that, when he felt someone directly behind him. Knowing who it had to be, he finished his turn, and immediately had his arms pinned to the wall above his head, by none other than the duck-butt himself. Shikamaru struggled against the raven's grip, to no avail. Sasuke used Shikamaru's shock to his advantage, and smashed his lips against the Nara's in a bruising kiss, which the brunette steadfastly refused to respond to. Sasuke quickly trasferred his grip on both of Shikamaru's wrists to one hand and used his now-free hand to pinch Shikamaru's ass, earning a startled, if pained, gasp. Sasuke took advantage of this and plunged his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth. As soon as Shikamaru came to his senses, he bit down. Hard.

Sasuke pulled away quickly, with a yelp of pain. He glared, and Shikamaru's sole thought was 'Well, shit.'

Sasuke continued glaring for a moment, before moving them over to the couch, dragging a struggling brunette, and shoving Shikamaru down on it, face first, and climbing on top of him so he couldn't escape. Naruto's warning echoed in Shikamaru's head, and what Sasuke was planning clicked. If anything, he fought harder with this realization.

"Get away from me!" He demanded, putting all his strength into trying to force the Uchiha off of him

"So you're a fighter, huh? Good, that makes it so much more fun." Sasuke replied, locking his knees in order to stay where he was.

Shikamaru twisted every which way, trying desperately to get loose, but with little success. Sasuke was using more pressure than Shikamaru, in his panicked state, was capable of fighting off. Using ninja wire to keep his captive's wrists secured, Sasuke ground his erection into the backside of the unwilling brunette. Shikamaru stopped struggling for a moment, horror flooding his expression, as it started to sink in that this wasn't some horrible joke.

"Sasuke, stop. Don't do this!" Shikamaru hated himself for begging, but he held out a sliver of hope that the Uchiha might hear him and stop.

Of course, that hope was dashed by a snort of amusement. "Why would I want to stop?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru resumed his attempts to get free, barely able to comprehend that someone would ask that question, much less formulate an answer that might win his freedom. So he went for the next best thing.

"B-because you can't just fuck with someone like this. It's in bad taste." Shikamaru cursed himself mentally for stuttering; knowing a sick bastard like Sasuke would use it against him.

Another snort of laughter sent Shikamaru's stomach plummeting. But that wasn't the worst part. Seeing that the Jounin was unable to throw him off, Sasuke took his time in undoing the other male's pants. Pulling them down, Sasuke pulled a bottle out of his pocket and clicked it open. Squirting some of the lube on his fingers, he pushed two of them past the exposed ring of muscle. Shikamaru tried to flinch away, but Sasuke's hand simply followed. Pained sounds escaped the brunette, all of which were ignored as Sasuke scissored his fingers, stretching out the only physical resistance left. Doing far less than might normally be needed for a virgin pucker, Sasuke removed his fingers, quickly exposing and rubbing lubricant his own dick. Without warning, the Uchiha thrust into Shikamaru, undoubtedly ripping a few of the brunette's muscles in doing so.

It hurt like nothing the Nara heir had ever experienced, like his lower body was being ripped in half. So Shikamaru did the only thing he could think of doing. He screamed.

Sasuke only smirked, picking up a more brutal pace, and ignoring the blood dripping from the underprepared orifice. "Scream all you want, whore. No one will hear you."

Shikamaru stopped, figuring that if Sasuke wasn't lying, then someone would be coming soon. Knowing his friend's acute sense of hearing, it would hopefully be Naruto. Naruto was the only one he knew for a fact to be capable of holding Sasuke at bay. Further thoughts on the subject were cut off abruptly when he heard a different type of sound spilling from his mouth. Whimpers. Little cries of pain that he couldn't believe would ever fall from his lips.

Sasuke was losing control. And losing it fast. He had never expected to come this quickly. Maybe this one was worth keeping around.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

When Shikamaru exited the compound that night, after Sasuke decided he was finished with him, he limped to Naruto's apartment first, praying the blonde would be there. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. He next checked Ichiraku Ramen. Bingo.

Naruto heard someone enter the ramen stand, and turned to see who it was.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto gasped, and rushed forward to his friend. Sasuke's scent was all over the Nara, and that worried him.

"N-Naruto…" The brunette managed, before collapsing into his friend's arms. He was still in pain, although it had subsided some.

"Shika…what's wrong? What happened? Why do you smell like Sasuke?"

Shikamaru forced a smile. "One question at a time, Naruto…." He said. "But not here….."

Naruto paid for his ramen, finished and not, and took Shikamaru to his apartment. The brunette fished out his key, and waited until the door was shut behind them to sink to the floor and let out everything that had happened in a rush of words and, to Shikamaru's surprise, tears. Naruto's first instinct was to try and calm the other, which he went about doing by wrapping his arms around the fragile-looking brunette and holding him until the tears subsided.

"Now, let's try that again, Shika. What happened?" Naruto asked, gently taking his friend's chin and tilting it upward so they locked gazes.

"Sasuke….he…I…..I tried….to stop him….I really did…I just…he….." Shikamaru choked out.

"What did Sasuke do, Shika?" the blonde pressed.

The brunette boy mumbled it, causing Naruto to ask him to repeat it.

"I said….he raped me." Saying it out loud like that seemed to prove to Shikamaru that yes, it had happened, and the tears started flowing again before he could stop them.

Naruto gaped like a fish out of water, before growing enraged at the Uchiha, his eyes beginning to bleed red. "I'll _kill_ him!" He snarled. "Nobody hurts my Shika-chan and gets away with it. Nobody."

It was only when he smelled the salt of the other boy's fresh tears that he reverted to normal and embraced him again.

Shikamaru cried himself to sleep that first night, resting in the arms of Uzumaki Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Shikamaru is raped by Sasuke. Will a mystery savior keep him from falling apart? Or will he be broken beyond repair?  
**Pairings:** _Main:_ NaruShika  
_Side: _LeeSaku, ChouIno  
**Warnings:** rape, yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** yeah. Don't own.  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**Demon/Inner talking  
**_Flashback no Jutsu_

Here's chapter three.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

That morning, Shikamaru woke up in his own bed. But he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and was met with a tan, bare, very masculine chest. His eyes traveled upward and met with the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. And those blue eyes were focused on him. He felt a blush creep its way up.

"Good morning, Shikamaru. Feeling better?" the owner of those blue eyes asked.

It took Shikamaru a minute to recognize said eyes' owner as Naruto. One problem solved, onto the next one. Why was he snuggled here, against Naruto's chest? Then it came back to him. Sasuke.

Sasuke had raped him, and the first person he had searched for was Uzumaki Naruto. He must have cried himself to sleep. And Naruto had probably carried him to bed. But why was he still here?

Naruto gave his friend a small smile. Answering the unasked question, Naruto spoke. "You were clinging to me, and I didn't want to leave you alone."

Shikamaru blushed harder. "Gomen."

Naruto hugged him. "Hush, don't apologize. You have every right to be an emotional mess right now."

Shikamaru blinked. "What time is it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Noon. But you don't have to go back. I told Baa-chan what happened and she said you weren't to go back."

Shikamaru relaxed when he was told this. No more Sasuke. That was a relief to the shadow user.

Naruto sat up, forcing the Nara to do the same. "Come on. No use lazing around all day. Let's go see some people."

"Do we have to, Na-" Shikamaru interrupted himself with a yawn. "-ruto?"

"Yeah. Come on." The blonde dragged him out of bed and tossed him some clothes. "Put these on, I'm gonna go get a change of clothes from my apartment and I'll be right back."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fiiiine."

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

So out they went. They first ran into Shikamaru's teammates. Ino glomped him.

"Gah! Ino!" Shikamaru yelped, taken by surprise.

Both blondes laughed at the brunette's shock. Chouji coughed slightly and Ino backed off, attaching herself to his arm.

"Finally got her to go out with you, eh, Chouji?" Shikamaru joked.

"Yep!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto was being strangely quiet. He was just glad Shikamaru was socializing, despite his grumbles about it, which the blonde boy was beginning to suspect had just been the other's inherent laziness shining through. So he was at least acting normal. Naruto knew from experience that it was most likely little more than a mask to hide how all over the place he was undoubtedly feeling.

The other blonde was chattering away happily, with her teammate and boyfriend simply listening.

"Ino-pig! Naruto!" called a voice.

The four turned and saw a pink-haired kuniochi walking toward them, hand in hand with a boy in green spandex.

"Sakura-chan! Lee!" Naruto called out cheerfully.

Both waved back, smiling. Sakura had finally decided to give Lee a chance. She had finally given up on Sasuke, after he had tried to kill Naruto the second time. Naruto had guessed she would turn her attention to him next, and headed it off by pointing out that Lee was head over heels in love with her, getting her to promise him that she would give him a chance. She had, and incredibly, fallen in love with him right back.

Ino's chatter, meanwhile, had somehow turned to the prospect of a 'triple date'. Herself and Chouji, Sakura and Lee, and Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto wasn't complaining very loudly, and Shikamaru was blushing and sputtering far too much to put up a decent fight, especially now, since his female teammate had made up her mind about it.

"So it's settled. All six of us meet for a triple date tonight." Ino declared.

"Ino…" Shikamaru grumbled. "Why am I included in this? Naruto and I aren't dating!"

"Oh, you aren't? Well, that doesn't mean you can back out!" the blonde girl told him simply.

Shikamaru groaned, and Naruto just snickered. Sakura shook her head, but didn't protest either.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Next chappie: the triple-date


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Shikamaru is raped by Sasuke. Will a mystery savior keep him from falling apart? Or will he be broken beyond repair?  
**Pairings:** _Main:_ NaruShika  
_Side: _LeeSaku, ChouIno  
**Warnings:** yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** yeah. Don't own.  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**Demon/Inner talking  
**_Flashback no Jutsu_

**Misc. Character Info:** Rankings changed from canon: Shikamaru and Sakura are Jounin. Naruto is now Chunin.

Sorry it took so long. I misplaced my flash drive, which has all my stuff on it…..so here it is, finally. Chapter four.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Shikamaru was unusually nervous. Why had he allowed himself to be talked into this? Oh yeah, Ino was a stubborn brat when she wanted something to happen. He sighed to himself and got ready to go. Black slacks and a matching T-Shirt, with his usual fishnet underneath. He left his apartment, and headed toward the restaurant Team Ten had frequented, and still did on occasion.

Naruto was there already, and it took all of Shikamaru's willpower to keep from drooling. He had chosen navy blue slacks and a dark-but-not-quite-navy long-sleeved shirt, and placed his new Chunin vest over the outfit.

Naruto grinned at the Nara's expression. "Stunned to absolute silence by my sexiness, ne, Shikamaru?" the blonde teased.

To which Shikamaru responded by raising an eyebrow and poking his friend's forehead. "Yeah, that's likely. Not."

Naruto pouted. "Aw, Shika, I'm hurt. You're so mean."

"You're gonna be hurting for real in a minute if you don't hush." The brunette growled.

"What's Naruto doing?" Questioned Sakura, who had just arrived with Lee.

Shikamaru snickered, as Naruto flat out stared at the pair. Sakura was wearing a red dress that went down to her mid calf, slightly tighter in just the right places to accentuate the curves she had gained over the years, patterned with white and pink cherry blossoms, and accompanied by red shoes with half-inch heels. Lee, well, Sakura had managed to get Lee out of his fashion-disaster green spandex and into dark green pants and a similarly colored shirt, with loose sleeves that extended to his elbows. His red-banded hitai-ite still hung around his waist, but no one really expected different on that count.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Shikamaru told her simply.

Naruto was still staring. "I'm almost jealous of you, Sakura-chan. Lee doesn't look half bad out of that spandex."

Shikamaru covered Naruto's eyes and turned him away. "No trying to steal other people's dates, Naruto."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Naruto. You have your own date. Leave mine alone."

This comment caused Shikamaru to blush, and Naruto, seeing a chance to tease the brunette, wrapped an arm around the older boy's waist and pulled him a bit closer. "What's the matter, Shika-chan? Jealous? You know I only have eyes for you."

At that point, Shikamaru's face could rival Hinata's and win. "I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto." He said quickly, pushing Naruto's arm off.

The blonde recognized that as Shikamaru's way of letting him know he was uncomfortable, and didn't try again. However, the blush remained, no matter what the Nara boy did to fight it.

At that point, the foursome's attention was drawn by the approach of couple number three, Ino and Chouji. Ino was sporting a tight-fitting, strapless purple dress, which left little to the imagination, and was accompanied by purple, one-inch heels. Even with the heels, though, Ino was still significantly shorter than her date, who was the only one whose attire hadn't significantly changed. Upon their arrival, the six proceeded into the restaurant, unaware of a pair of greedy red eyes watching a certain brunette's every move.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Several times during the outing, Shikamaru got a creepy 'watched' feeling, but he said nothing. After about ah hour of it, he got fed up, and excused himself from the table momentarily.

He entered the restroom, not really needing to go, but just to see if the person he suspected was watching them would show himself. Sure enough, when he turned around, Sasuke stood mere inches from him. Shikamaru's eyes widened exponentially, and he tried backing away, and landed himself in a corner. He opened his mouth to call for Naruto, knowing the blonde would hear him, but Sasuke silenced him by kissing him. Shikamaru bit Sasuke's lip as hard as he could, and slipped around the other boy while he was distracted.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru demanded.

"You're in no position to demand anything of me." Sasuke replied simply. "But I'll tell you anyway, even though it should be obvious. I want you. All of you."

"You wish." The brunette spat back.

"I will have you, Nara, whether you like it or not. Go ahead and tell Tsunade. The council won't let her do anything to me." The Uchiha sneered.

"Tch. Teme." Shikamaru turned to go back to the others, in order to escape Sasuke, but found himself pinned to the wall by the demented Uchiha.

"No, get away!" Shikamaru panicked, just like the last time. But this time, he used Sasuke's delay in keeping him quiet to call for Naruto. When Sasuke hesitated at that, Shikamaru shoved him away, and scrambled to get to the other side of the door, shutting it in Sasuke's face.

Within seconds of that happening, despite the distance between their table and Shikamaru's location, Naruto was standing by Shikamaru, arms around him, and asking, quite worriedly, what was wrong.

"Sasuke. He showed up again. I doubt he's still in there, but I didn't want to take any chances." Shikamaru said, moving closer to the blonde, as though his embrace was an impenetrable fortress. And to him, it might as well have been.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

If the other four were curious as to what had happened when they were both gone, and why Shikamaru was letting Naruto hold onto his hand possessively the rest of the night, they didn't ask. And for that, Shikamaru was grateful, because Naruto was too busy making sure his now-foul mood didn't bother anyone else to answer any questions, and Shikamaru sure wasn't planning on it. Not yet, anyway.

The three pairs parted ways that night, all of them agreeing to Ino's suggestion they do that again sometime, and Naruto took it upon himself to walk his 'date' home.

When they passed his apartment without stopping, Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask why, but Naruto shot him a 'no questions yet' look, and the brunette closed his mouth and waited until they arrived at Naruto's door.

"Naruto, my apartment is back that way. Why did you bring me back to yours?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not leaving you alone until I'm sure Sasuke won't or can't come after you. Since the former isn't likely, you're staying with me until Baa-chan does something about him. And tomorrow, we're going to find out why that hasn't happened yet." Naruto replied.

The second night, Shikamaru once again found himself falling asleep in Naruto's arms.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

A/N: Alrighty people, poll time! I have some ideas for Sasuke's fate, but I want your input!

**Question:** What fate does Sasuke-teme deserve for raping and further harassing Shika-chan?

**Options:**

Death

Sent to Ibiki

Other (Do elaborate, please)

Get the shit kicked out of him by Naruto (and/or whoever else you think should/would), then A, B, or C (or not, if you think that's enough of a punishment)

Some other combination of these.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Shikamaru is raped by Sasuke. Will a mystery savior keep him from falling apart? Or will he be broken beyond repair?  
**Pairings:** _Main:_ NaruShika  
_Side:_ LeeSaku, ChouIno  
**Warnings:** yaoi  
**Disclaimer: **What do you think?  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**Demon/Inner talking  
**_Flashback no Jutsu_

Yay! Chapter five! Tsunade makes her debut here. I had _so_ much fun writing her.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Shikamaru woke up that morning feeling rather warm and not wanting to move. Even adjusting to get more comfortable seemed like more of a chore than usual to the lazy Jounin. He snuggled closer to the source of warmth and felt said source move slightly. Then he remembered that, once again, he had stayed the night with Naruto, this time at the Chunin's small apartment.

Naruto snickered at the older boy's actions. This caused the brunette to look up, irritated at his pillow for laughing and further waking him.

"Narutooooo…." The brunette whined.

"Come on, lazybones, get up. We have to go see Baa-chan today." Shikamaru stiffened at the reminder.

"Why can't he just die?" groused the Nara.

"We all wish that. And I'm gonna make sure it happens, Shika-chan. I promise you that. He _will_ pay." Naruto promised.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Tsunade was absolutely furious. Naruto had told her what the traitor had done to one of her top Jounin, and she was ready to murder the duck-ass herself. But, unfortunately, the council was acting like the bunch of pains-in-the-ass that they were, and insisting that Sasuke was above reproach because he was the "Last Uchiha". The hell he was! He did have a sibling still! She was interrupted from her musings by an irate blonde knucklehead barging in, brunette Jounin in tow.

"Jeez, Naruto. Knock much?" said brunette drawled. However, his comment was ignored by the blonde he was addressing.

"Baa-chan! Why hasn't anything been done about that teme!" Naruto demanded to know.

"Because the council is making it difficult to do anything against him. Since he is the "Last Uchiha". Which he actually isn't, but will they listen? No." Tsunade snapped back.

"Well, of course he isn't. Itachi is still alive, isn't he?" Shikamaru commented.

"Yes, he is still alive. But of course, they only worry about the one they can turn into a breeding machine." She replied. "But they have their heads shoved too far up their asses to see that."

"You sure it's not the teme's ass they shoved their heads in?" Naruto joked, receiving a snigger from Tsunade and an eye-roll from Shikamaru.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, to the council room I go."

"Tsunade-sama…correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't _you_ be the one ordering _them_ around, not the other way?"

After a moment of considering, Tsunade nodded. "You have a point. That's how it's supposed to be. And you know what? I'll be damned if I let it go on like this any longer." Tsunade turned her head to look directly at the boys. "Now that I think of it, you two came at the perfect time. Since you're both involved with the topic of choice, you're coming with me."

Shikamaru went pale, but Tsunade gave him no room to argue and marched them both in that direction.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Once inside the council room, Danzou, as expected, was the first to speak.

"Why are those two children allowed in here?" The old man questioned.

"Well, since you have your little puppet in here, I saw nothing wrong with allowing Naruto and Shikamaru in as well." Came the curt reply.

Sure enough, seated beside Homura and Koharu, was Uchiha Sasuke, looking smug.

"He is here representing the Uchiha clan." Danzou told Tsunade, apparently not expecting a reply in return, because he looked shocked when it came.

"I hardly call two people a clan, you senile old fool. And a mere Genin as the representative, when the other is ranked higher." The Godaime shot back.

"Do not mention him." Sasuke ground out.

"Know your place, Genin, and keep silent unless spoken to." The blonde told him simply.

Sasuke growled, and was silenced with a glare, accompanied by killer intent from the blonde Hokage, telling him, quite plainly, that she was not going to take his crap.

"I came here to see to it that you all understood that Uchiha Sasuke will stand trial and be punished for what he has done."

"You will not succeed, Tsunade." Danzou started.

"Be silent, Danzou. You have no reason to speak. And you _will_ address me by my proper title, no matter how much I may disdain the position. I hold it, and you _will_ respect that." She retorted.

For once, Danzou had nothing to say.

Satisfied by this result, Tsunade turned to look at the rest of the council, sans Sasuke. "You all know what was done. What punishment do you suggest?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Tsunade spoke over him. "You, Uchiha, have no say in this matter. You have no position on this council. The Uchiha clan has no representation until there is a clan to speak of." She turned to the council members. "Well?"

"Execution. Combined with what my son already went through because of him, I don't believe he has a right to remain alive." Nara Shikaku was the first to speak.

"We support Shikaku's choice." Akimichi Chouza said softly.

Of course, that the other two clans that made up both Ino-Shika-Cho trios would support the third came as no surprise to anyone.

Aburame Shibi was the next to give his opinion. "He has repeatedly betrayed the trust of this village and the people in it. He should be treated no differently than any other traitor."

"Agreed." Inuzuka Tsume said simply. "And I believe the standard treatment includes a trip to see Ibiki, correct?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, it does."

"I, too, believe this should include a visit to Ibiki-san." This was voiced by none other than Hyuga Hiashi, which surprised no one except Sasuke, Danzou, Homura and Koharu. But no one paid much attention to them anyway.

Tsunade now, reluctantly, turned her attention to Homura, Koharu and Danzou.

Koharu was silent for a moment. "I have to disagree with the others, I'm afraid."

"As do I." Stated Homura.

Danzou merely nodded. This provoked Shikaku to absolute outrage, his friends doing little to calm him, as they were furious in their own right. All of the clan leaders supported Shikaku, because they knew that if it had been their child who was violated, Shikaku would have been just as supportive of their attempts to see justice done.

"What the hell are you saying? Have you lost your minds?" The elder Nara raged.

"Nara, calm yourself." Danzou ordered.

"No! The hell I will listen to you! You know what that traitor did, and you're willing to let him go? As far as I'm concerned, associating you with trash would be an insult to the inanimate object!"

"We understand your anger, Nara-san, but the Sharingan—" Koharu tried.

"Who the bloody fuck cares about the Sharingan? All its users are lazy, worthless scum, with the possible exception of Kakashi, but even then, he's not an Uchiha, thank kami, so he's not quite as daft!" This outburst surprised everyone, even the one from whose mouth it erupted. Nara Shikamaru.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Oo, cliffy! I'm sorry for leaving it here, but cliffhangers are too much fun to mess with.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Wow, I have received so many awesome reviews. Twelve, but still, considering my completed one-shot only got three, I'm _extremely_ happy about what I _do_ have.

So pretty, pretty please review! Review…or else no fight scene. (Kidding!) Granted, I suck ass at them anyway, but I'll try, if only for the sake of my lovely readers/reviewers.

Oh, and poll's open until the chapter after next, at least. Here's what's happening so far.

1) Getting his ass beat.  
2) _Most likely_ getting sent to Ibiki.  
3) Death.

Now, what you get to decide (along with the previous poll, in case anyone wants to add to that):

1) How badly does he get his ass beat? (Short of killing him).

2) Do you guys want some lemony goodness later on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Shikamaru is raped by Sasuke. Will a mystery savior keep him from falling apart? Or will he be broken beyond repair?  
**Pairings:** _Main:_ NaruShika  
_Side:_ LeeSaku, ChouIno  
**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** …is this really necessary?  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**Demon/Inner talking  
**_Flashback no Jutsu_

I survived my first week of the new semester, so I decided to celebrate by giving you all a chapter. Yay!

So the first poll is closed. See chapter and endnote for results, and poll number two.

Next order of business. This chapter contains Shikamaru musing about just how deep his feelings for a certain blonde go, Sasuke's official sentence, and a bit of tongue-action between Naruto and Shikamaru. Just a teaser, for now, but it works. ^^

Without further ado, I present chapter six!

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Naruto about laughed his ass off at the look on Sasuke's face at Shikamaru's outburst. In two words, it was described simply as total shock. The blonde reached over and gently squeezed Shikamaru's hand, giving off his usual grin.

The brunette didn't respond at all, just sat still, wondering what the general reaction was going to be to his remark.

Most of the council and Tsunade were in agreement with what he said, and the Hokage smiled slightly.

Sasuke glared at the Nara boy. 'He dares to insult the Uchiha clan? The Uchiha are the greatest!' **(1)**

Before anyone could say anything in reply, Tsunade spoke up. "Thank you, Shikamaru, for voicing what I'm sure most of us were thinking. Now, since the majority is in agreement, Uchiha Sasuke's formal sentence is as follows; public execution, preceded by a trip to Morino Ibiki, which, in my opinion, should have been done years ago. I will take him there myself to insure he arrives as he is supposed to. Meeting adjourned." **(2)**

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

After the meeting, Shikamaru exited the building as quickly as he could, and sought somewhere to be alone, multiple thoughts crowding his head, most, if not all, revolving around a certain blonde Jinchuriki.

He ended up on his favorite hill, noticing that Chouji was there without Ino, for which he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or annoyed. Before he could decide to leave, Chouji spotted him.

"Hey Shikamaru. You look a bit frazzled, what's wrong?" The larger boy asked.

"Hey Chouji." The Nara sat down by his friend. "Well, to put it simply, everything, but nothing at the same time. I don't know what to do anymore, or what to think, even."

"Well, is it something you need to talk about?"

"I'm not sure. On one hand, it would definitely help, but on the other, I…"

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"You just told me." Was the reply. "What about him has you up in knots?"

"I…well…"

"Let me guess, you like him as more than a friend, and aren't sure if you should."

"Pretty much. I mean, there are some things he's told me that he hasn't told anyone else...things that I promised him I wouldn't tell until he was ready, so no, I'm not talking about that." He said simply, cutting off Chouji's question before it was asked.

"That's not all there is, though, is there?" Chouji questioned, knowing from experience when his friend was trying to stall.

"No, it isn't." Shikamaru sighed. He hadn't wanted to talk about this, but it looked inevitable now. So, in a rather quiet voice, he told Chouji what had happened between him and Sasuke, which explained why he hadn't gone back to the Uchiha compound for his assignment, and why Naruto seemed too protective of him.

Chouji first wanted to know why Shikamaru had only told Naruto.

"I was getting around to telling you and Ino," the Nara replied sourly.

"When?" the almost-redhead asked.

"I don't know, but I was going to!" Shikamaru snapped. "What is this, twenty questions?"

Chouji blinked. "Alright, jeez."

Sighing, Shikamaru looked away from the larger boy. "I'm sorry, Chouji, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's alright, Shikamaru. I can understand you being edgy about the whole thing."

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Farther away, Naruto had no idea what Shikamaru was saying, he was concentrated on beating the shit out of the Uchiha he was now engaging in a fight with. Tsunade had reluctantly permitted the (very onesided) fight to take place, knowing full well how attached he had become to the Nara Heir.

Naruto growled at the raven. "I promised him I'd make you pay for what you did, and this is the perfect chance."

Sasuke, however, smirked confidently. "You wouldn't hit me, Naruto. I know you too well; you could never actually hit-"

He was proven wrong when Naruto socked him in the jaw, sending him flying.

"You know nothing about me, Sasuke. You lost that right when you hurt my precious person." The blonde spat.

Sasuke hit the ground rolling to break up the impact, and stood. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

"You haven't seen anything yet, teme." Naruto snapped, waiting for the Uchiha to charge him. He wasn't disappointed.

Sasuke aimed a kick at his head, which Naruto caught. With one swift, chakra-enhanced move of his free hand, Sasuke's captured leg snapped like a twig, and a well placed kick of the blonde's rendered the other leg in about the same condition.

SNxSNx Basically, Sasuke gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter **(3)** xSNxSN

Around the same time, Shikamaru and Chouji finished their conversation .

Shortly after, the larger boy excused himself and left. Shikamaru turned, curious to see why his best friend had left, and came face to face with the very same blue eyes that he couldn't get off his mind.

"N-Naruto..." the brunette stammered.

"Who else?" The other teased and sat by the lazy Jounin.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. But as soon as Shikamaru adjusted to the shock of being kissed by the male he now considered his crush, the blonde withdrew.

"What….Naruto, what did you do that for?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know I really want to do it again." Replied the younger boy. "Do you mind?"

Contrary to what Naruto expected, Shikamaru initiated the next one. Grinning, the blonde slid his arms around the other's waist and pulled him closer. Shikamaru reached up and tangled his hands in the blonde's hair. His lips parted slightly, almost instinctively, when the blonde's tongue ran across the lower one. Said tongue's owner took advantage of the new access point to plunge the wet muscle into the brunette's mouth, drawing a moan from the boy. Next thing Shikamaru knew, he was flat on his back with Naruto above him.

Pulling back, the blonde stared right into the brown eyes of the older boy, taking note of how flustered he looked.

"Naruto…stop...please.." Naruto immediately let him up. "I can't...not yet."

"Alright. You set the pace here, Shika." Naruto agreed.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

(1) Sure, Sasuke. Suuure.

(2) About damn time! Ibiki's gonna have some fun!

(3) Terribly sorry about the time jump, but I felt enough space had been wasted by His Uselessness, Sasuke. Of course, now he can't walk, and you can bet Tsunade won't lift a finger to heal his lame ass.

So, there's chapter six! Review and tell me what ya'll think! And next chappie I'll jump to Sasuke-retard once or twice so you, my lovely readers, can see just how evil I'm making Ibiki be to him.

The pollz

1) Closed. Question was: What should Sasuke's fate be?

Chosen answer(s): shit kicked out of by Naruto, sent to Ibiki, and (nearly unanimous) death.

2) Open still. Question is: Do you guys want some lemony goodness later on?

Possible answers: a) Yes, b) some but brief or c) no.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Shikamaru is raped by Sasuke. Will a mystery savior keep him from falling apart? Or will he be broken beyond repair?  
**Pairings:** _Main:_ NaruShika  
_Side:_ LeeSaku, ChouIno  
**Warnings:** yaoi, duh. Oh, and torture of the bastard  
**Disclaimer:** ….nope, not doin' it anymore. If you don't know by now, you have issues.  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**Demon/Inner talking  
**_Flashback no Jutsu_

I promised ya'll chapter seven, and here it is. Well, Sasuke's trip to Ibiki comes up this chapter. Ooh, I am gonna have so much fun! Plus more NaruShika fluffiness, and who doesn't love THAT?

Definite warning: torture. As in someone-going-sterile-the-painful-way torture. Namely Sasuke. So if you don't want to see it, skip to the first line break.

I got the idea from George Carlin's "Abortion" track. Listen to the part about chickens.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

In a dark room, a man sat chained to a chair. His pants had been pulled down just far enough for his family jewels to be hooked up to a box-like device, with an insanely-sadistic Morino Ibiki holding a switch. As he flipped it, Uchiha Sasuke let out a pained shriek.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Shikamaru groaned. That he was going on a date with Naruto was nerve-wracking enough, but the fact that Ino had raided his closet for an outfit was even worse.

"Ino, is this necessary? I am quite capable of dressing myself."

"Not on a date you're not! I'm helping you so you look good." Ino responded.

Shikamaru blanched. The outfit Ino had picked consisted of a white cotton long-sleeved shirt, with black slacks and a pink pinstriped vest. Not exactly his idea of something to wear on a casual outing with someone he happened to like a lot...okay, maybe Ino helping was a good idea. He didn't understand why he was so flustered around Naruto…wait, screw that, damn it all yes he did.

"Shikamaru, you're blushing. Again." Ino remarked.

"Mendokusai." He swore.

"Aw, I think it's cute. You and blondie. Wonder who will be on top..?"

"Ino!" His blush intensified.

"What? It's obvious you two are barely restraining yourselves from jumping each other!"

"Change of the subject, please, Ino." He finished getting dressed. "Well?"

His only answer was a giggle. "He'll be drooling, Shikamaru."

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

And indeed he was. Naruto couldn't keep his hands or eyes to himself. Shikamaru let Naruto hold his hand almost immediately. As they wandered around the village, Naruto's arm ended up around the brunette's waist. Shikamaru, without even realizing until after he'd done it, rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Over the years, Naruto had grown to be taller than the pineapple-haired boy, making it easier for the Nara to do this.

Most of the night passed in a blur for the brunette Jounin. As strange as it sounded, even to him, he couldn't be happier. Girls were far too troublesome for him, and Naruto had proved to be the exact opposite. He hardly even knew what they had been doing; all he cared about was spending time with his blonde.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Across town, a certain Uchiha was locked in a cell, blindfolded, chakra sealed, and miserable. He had expected to be welcomed back with open arms. He had expected to be worshiped, because he deserved it, as far as he was concerned. But that little Nara bitch had gone and not been happy with the fact that an elite Uchiha had chosen him as a whore. What reason did he have to refuse? That blonde? Hah! How pathetic.

Somehow, that he might actually be executed never crossed his delusional mind.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

The couple returned to Naruto's apartment after their date.

"Do you want to come in?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure."

The pair entered the apartment, and almost immediately, Shikamaru kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male and kissed him back, rather possessively. Shikamaru let out a moan, giving Naruto access. The blonde made quick work of the other's vest and shirt, and trailed kisses down his neck and played with his sensitive nubs, just enough to gain a reaction. It didn't take much. The tanned boy then went further down, and noticed, much to his pleasure, that the older boy chose to forgo boxers. He leaned closer and took the tip of the other's manhood into his mouth. Shikamaru's knees weakened and shook.

"N-Naruto..."

"I've barely even touched you, and you're already reacting like this, Shika-chan." His lips slid over the rest of the hardened flesh. He hummed lightly, causing Shikamaru to nearly collapse. A sucking motion was made, and Naruto's tongue slid out to tease the underside.

Realizing that Shikamaru wasn't going to last very long, the blonde tried to prolong the experience. However, no matter what he tried, the brunette was unable to hold on. His fingers tangled in the other male's hair as the most erotic noises Naruto had ever heard escaped his partner.

"Nngh..!" came the final sound before the Nara heir hit his limit and came, hard and hot, into the younger boy's mouth. He slumped down, unable to support his own weight. Swallowing, Naruto carried the other boy to his bedroom, and lay down next to him. Shikamaru curled closer to his new lover, and boyfriend, and fell asleep there.

SNxSNxSNxSNxSNxSN

Hehe. I love teasing ya'll. So close to smex, yet you get none.

Lemon poll is still open! (closing this chapter. Because next chapter is gonna be more buildup and maybe the real thing.)

Question: do you guys wanna see some good old-fashioned smut in this story?

Votes thus far:

Yes: 8  
No: 0


End file.
